


Differences

by blooodymoon



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Flash Rogues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together with James, Piper realise how unhealthy his relationship with Fury was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> __**[Prompt of the Week](http://on-your-write.tumblr.com/post/102294574070/prompt-of-the-week/) \- [On your write](http://www.on-your-write.tumblr.com):**  
>  Imagine person A coming out of a normal, but still the kinda unhealthy relationship, and then meeting Person B and finally realising what it takes to form a really healthy relationship.

Different relationship were unexchangable, always were, it just laid in the nature of it.  
So of course he didn’t thought much of it in the beginning, when it felt different laying on a couch watching Animaniacs with James than with Earl. Not that Earl had watched cartoons, ever. The couch had been used for other purposes. With Earl it had been much more physical not just in bed but also with spending time together or the times he had decided to be romantic. Like when he had tricked Piper into thinking that they would go on a heist but had lead him to a park with a picnic.  
With Trickster, they often laid or played together and talked about all kinds of things like their days, plans, how Digger had been an idiot again and personal stuff.  
But with James he never had the feeling that he had to share if he didn’t want to. He always got the wipe that James cared and wanted to know, but with Earl it had never been “How was your day?” but “So what did you do today?”.  
They both had shared everything. Earl had made clear that he wanted to know everything and gone mad and accused Piper that would do something behind his back or didn’t love him enough, if he hadn’t voiced some things.  
That had, along with other things had caused that Fury had tried, out of defiance, to pull their last job alone and went to prison.  
His ex-boyfriend had wanted to prove that he was as good as a Rogue and Piper could trust him with their plans, totally missing the point.  
In the end, it had been better that way, because it had led to the drunken party and stupid bets and Trickster (or at that point Trixie, and really nobody had realized that it was James under all the make up?) and kissing him for the first time. And shortly after a lot more had followed.  
Now almost a year later they as good as lived together.  
Surprisingly Gio also shared his personal crap and stupid stories, sometimes keeping the things to himself. And Harley did know that he could trust the conman’s words more than Fury’s.  
At the same time he felt more free and closer to the man lying in his arms playing with his game boy obnoxiously.  
“Something on your mind?” James looked up to him.  
“Nothing important”  
Judging from the raised eyebrow he totally knew that Piper was lying but he just leaned over “Sure” and sealed their lips together.


End file.
